


New Beginnings

by heythere12p



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythere12p/pseuds/heythere12p
Summary: When Keith and Lotor first started dating, everything was fine until one day it suddenly wasn't. One night while hanging out with Pidge, Lotor decides that enough is enough and drags Keith into a dark alley. things aren't looking good until an insufferable stranger appears from the shadows, claiming to be Keith's knight in shining armor.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warnings: Some violence but that's about it.*
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.

The thoughts in Keith’s head swirled around as he sat at the back of the lecture hall, barely paying attention to whatever the professor was droning on about. As he sat there, his mind started wondering to Lotor and, as if on cue, the bruise on his ribs started hurting, thoughts of last night flooding into his brain. He shouldn’t have said anything, he knew it would end badly, knew that it would get him into trouble but he couldn’t stand there while Lotor yelled at his only friend, Pidge. Sure, he knew that Pidge could easily defend themselves, they had the same amount of rage as a massive hippo, but he couldn’t help but feel bad seeing as he was the one that got them into this mess in the first place.  
********  
The night had started out as normal as a night with Lotor could get. They had gone to the dorm that Pidge shared with their brother, Matt. It was Tuesday so Keith and Pidge were going to have a movie night like they usually did but Lotor was starting to get annoyed by the amount of time he was spending with them so decided to tag along. 

Pidge had been getting into a friendly fight with Keith over the movie they were going to watch when Lotor got fed up of their fighting and started yelling at Pidge. There was so much blood rushing to Keith’s head from anger that he didn’t really pay attention or care about what Lotor was yelling about, all he cared about was getting him to stop. 

Keith didn’t really think about the consequences before grabbing Lotor’s arm, yelling at him to stop. Pidge eyes widened, mouth opening as they screamed Keith’s name. Before Keith could process anything else, he felt Lotor grab him by the wrist and drag him out of Pidge’s room and out of the dorm building, into a side-alley.

“Why the fuck would you think its ok to touch me or talk to me without permission?” Lotor yelled at Keith, causing him to flinch even though Lotor had yelled at him a thousand times. Lotor had a familiar glint in his eyes but this time there was something else as well. Something that made Keith want to run away as far and as fast as he could. Keith instinctively took a step back, but he regretted it straight away because Lotor’s expression quickly changed from one of nonchalance to complete and utter fury in less than a second. 

Lotor grabs Keith and pulls him towards him with enough force to rip someone’s arm off if he really wanted too. Keith bit back a yelp, knowing that it would make everything so much worse.

“Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you!” Lotor hissed, narrowing his eyes into slits. Keith looked down, scared that If he looked up he wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to run away.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whimpered in such a small voice that it made Keith wonder if it was even his. Instead of replying, Lotor just throw Keith to the ground, sneering down at him. Keith curled up in a ball on the floor, instinctively cover his head as Lotor lifted his leg, getting ready to attack. Lotor’s foot made contact with Keith’s ribs, causing him to groan at the force at of the kick.

“Shut up! I told you not to make a noise without permission!” Lotor screamed, Keith knew at the back of his head that if Lotor kept yelling like this, someone would find them. Keith had to repress a smile at the thought, at the thought of being rescued from his abuser by a knight in shining armor. 

As Lotor raised his leg to kick him again, Keith swore he heard footsteps but pushed the thought to the back of his mind, thinking his mind was probably just playing tricks on him. But, unfortunately for him, Lotor noticed the glint in his eyes and smirked. “What? Think someone’s going to come and save you? Don’t get your hopes up, no one would bother saving someone as worthless as you,” Lotor said in a demeaning tone of voice. 

“Actually, I think you’ll find you’re wrong about that!” A mystery voice says from somewhere in the shadows behind Lotor. Lotor flinched and slowly turned around to face the direction the voice had come from. The body of the voice stepped out of the shadows at the same time and Keith felt his eyes widen at the sight. The boy had light brown skin that shin in the dim light coming from a street lamp. He had light blue eye that reminded Keith of pictures he had seen of the ocean, although he couldn’t be sure because he had never been. Mystery boy was laid really tall and Keith couldn’t help but look at him appreciatively, fuck his gay thoughts.

“Who do you think you are, treading into other people’s business?!” Lotor growled at mystery boy who just smirked and cocked his hip, looking bored with the situation. Lotor stalked towards him and lifted his arm, like he was about to grab him but before he could mystery guy grabbed his arm and pulled Lotor towards him. 

“I don’t think you want to do that; I mean you’re already in a deep enough mess.” Mystery guy said whilst still smirking. Lotor snarled at him, baring his teeth as he did. Before Lotor could say anything, Mystery guy punched him making Lotor fall down out of shock. He kicked Lotor as soon as he hit the ground. Keith was to shocked to move, instead he just stayed on the ground, watching with shock as Lotor, his abuser and boyfriend of two years gets beat up.

It feels like Lotor gets punched for hours before he finally stops fighting event though it was probably only 5 minutes. Mystery guy realizes that Lotor stopped fighting so he stops fighting him, letting him slump against the ground. He looks over at Keith for the first time since he arrived and rushes over to him. 

“Are you ok?” he says, voice concerned. Keith realizes that he looks even better close up and finds it hard to breathe. Keith manages to nod and attempts to stand up, wincing and falling back on the ground due to the pain in his ribs. Mystery guy rolls his eyes and picks Keith up, carrying him out of the alley.

“The name’s Lance, by the way,” Lance says out of the blue. 

Lance. Keith resists the urge to smile, the name fits him so well. “Uh… um.” Keith clears his throat, finding it difficult to talk all of a sudden. 

Lance smirks, finally putting Keith down slowly. “Cat got your tongue?” He says smugly. Keith clears his throat before replying, “Keith.” He says in a small voice, but it’s all he can really manage right now because Keith is suddenly really tired and all he can think about is his bed. “What was that?” Lance asks, smug as ever. Keith just rolls his eyes and walks off. He knows Lance heard him anyway.   
********   
Keith’s attention is brought back to the lecture hall when the door suddenly opens and someone bursts through, apologizing profusely for being late. Keith watches as the person goes to sit down and realizes that he would recognize that tanned skin anyway. Keith’s eyes widen and he slides down in his seat pulling his hood further down his head. This can’t be happening, I repeat, this can’t be happening. 

Keith thought he had gotten away without being noticed but as Lance sat down he turned around and saw Keith sitting at the back of the room. Lance smirked and mouthed a ‘hi’ at Keith before turning back around. Keith huffed and pouted, annoyed, as he stared down at his notes. He started doodling out of boredom for the rest of the lecture. Once the lecture was finally over, Keith stuffed his things into his bag and practically ran out of the room.

Unfortunately for him, Lance managed to catch up to Keith, which shouldn’t have really surprised Keith because he does have freakishly long legs.

“Trying to run, Mullet?” Lance asked and raised an eyebrow, face contorting into a smirk that Keith had come to believe was his signature look. Keith wasn’t in the mood for talking so the fact that a person that he had only met once wanted to start a conversation with him was particularly annoying. Still, he can’t help but admit that Lance’s smirk was kind of cute and did, in fact, look good on him.

Keith huffed and started walking faster, clearly trying to avoid talking to Lance at all costs. As Lance stared at Keith’s retreating back, he couldn’t find it in himself to repress the smile that was forming on his face from Keith’s cuteness. 

Keith lay in the bed that night and as much as he tried not to think about it, his mind kept wondering to today and his conversation with Lance. He sighed, rolling over and trying to fall asleep. After an hour of trying, he finally gave up, knowing nothing would work and he had tried everything even counting fucking sheep. And Keith hadn’t done that since he was like 7, so he must have been pretty desperate. Keith’s mid started wondering back to Lance again and he found himself thinking about what it would be like to be wrapped in his arms instead of being alone in a cold, empty bed.

Keith groaned, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow. It was going to be a long night. Keith was glad when the first rays of sunlight started to come through his blinds, it meant it was finally acceptable to go out for a walk. 

As he’s walking out of his dorm building, he notices that the sun has only just started to rise and that the sky is still partially dark. Keith sighs as he steps outside, hugging his jumper closer to defend himself from the bitter early morning breeze. As Keith continues to walk, he notices the smell of coffee and his body automatically follows it until he’s standing in front of a small coffee shop that shouldn’t be as busy as it is at 6 am. 

A bell rings when Keith opens the door, alerting every one of his presence. He didn’t pay any attention to anything except the floor on his way up to the counter so you could imagine how surprised he was when he saw Lance standing behind the counter, smirking his signature smirk at him.

“Didn’t expect to be seeing you here so early, or at all.” Lance says smugly, causing Keith to roll his eyes. “Whatever, just get me a large black coffee,” He grumbles, looking down at the bench between them. 

“Someone’s demanding in the morning, aren’t they,” Lance jokes, still not moving to make Keith’s coffee. “Coffee. Now.” Keith growls, staring to grow impatient with Lance. 

“Alright, alright I’m going,” Lance says defensively, putting his hands in the air like he was surrendering and finally walking away to make his coffee.

“Here you go princess, one black coffee on the house,” Lance says, smirk still on his face. Keith just growls and walks out not bothering to mention the free coffee or the nickname. 

“See you later princess!” Lance shouts as Keith opens the door. Keith doesn’t bother turning around, flipping him off as he walks out the door. He can hear Lance chuckle just before the door closes and he has to hold back a smile at how cute it is. Damn Keith get it together, enough with the gay thoughts.  
With that thought in mind, Keith starts walking back to his dorm building, having had enough social interaction for one day.


End file.
